Pellízcame, Edward
by ThisLovelyDawn
Summary: Viñeta. Bella no puede creer que tanta felicidad sea posible para ella. Tal vez Edward pueda demostrarle que no está soñando. —Fluff; situado en la Isla Esme.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: **Viñeta.Bella no puede creer que tanta felicidad sea posible para ella. Tal vez Edward pueda demostrarle que no está soñando. —Fluff; situado en la Isla Esme.

*******

**Pellízcame, Edward**

—"Pinch me. Is this real?

This feeling of release. I`m floating in _your_ heaven

In the corners of my dreams"—

—Pellízcame, Edward —susurré presionando con mis labios la fría piel de su cuello.

Sentí como reía contra mi largo cabello color caoba mientras sus brazos rodeaban mi pequeña cintura. Sus manos acariciaban mi espalda con suavidad.

Podía ver las estrellas y la brisa mover las palmeras más cercanas a través del amplio ventanal que cubría una de las paredes de nuestra habitación. Si, _nuestra_. Aún me costaba trabajo procesar el plural. Reí para mis adentros. Más bien cada vez que pensaba en ello me sonrojaba y mis pálidas manos comenzaban a sudar. Y es que era _nuestra, _si, de ambos. _Juntos_. Solos los dos _¿A que se debía ese deliciosa alegría que recorría mi piel cuando lo recordaba?_

Pude sentir como los largos dedos de Edward trazaban suavemente círculos sobre mi espalda. Besé su mandíbula dejando que mi delicado cuerpo se ciñera más al de él. Se estaba tan bien así, _tan_ _bien_ que casi me parecía un sueño, uno del que jamás querría despertar.

Recordé los pensamientos de Edward acerca del cielo. Había intentado persuadirme con respecto a mi afán de convertirme en vampira hablándome de aquel lugar perfecto donde se era eternamente feliz, donde no había ningún tipo de sufrimiento. Temía —y estaba equivocado, _por supuesto_— que no me permitieran entrar a él si ya no contaba con mi alma. Lo hacía parecer maravilloso. Pero lo más extraño de todo es que yo ya estaba en el. Ya no podía ser más feliz —claro—, no al saber que él estaba conmigo y que nos pertenecíamos.

Allí, recostada sobre el pecho de Edward mientras el besaba mis mejillas ruborizadas y susurraba mi nombre, era mi propio cielo.

Era de madrugada, pero no estaba demasiado cansada como para dormir o al menos no deseaba hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía sucumbir ante mis parpados pesados o mis músculos agarrotados?De cualquier modo soñaría con él. Con Edward. _Mi_ Edward.

Me regocijé en la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo cuando pensaba en como sonaba. ¿Acaso alguien puede culparme? Y es que simplemente me parecía imposible, irreal. Nunca me cansaría de decirlo y nunca terminaría de creerlo por completo.

_Edward. Mi Edward, mi Edward. _Y yo_ suya _—por supuesto—; _por siempre_.

—¿Por qué quieres que te pellizque? —Sentí su frío aliento contra mi cuello y una risita. Me estremecí. Edward sabía lo que provocaba en mi pero nunca abusaba demasiado de esa ventaja para usarla a su favor… o _tal vez_ si.

_Siempre_ caía en sus recientes pequeños embustes infantiles. Solía cogerme de la mano en mitad de algo realmente interesante en medio de la Isla Esme con el pretexto de una emergencia, la que resultaba ser sólo una excusa para unir nuestros labios cuando ni siquiera me daba tiempo de preverlo. No podía decir precisamente que le culpara. _¿Puedes culpar a alguien por llevarte al cielo? _Imposible.

Hundí mi rostro en su pecho, sofocando una risita de esas que parecían ser tan afines con el espíritu de la luna de miel y el ánimo de novia entusiasta que jamás creí tener. Vale, en eso tenía que apuntarle un resto a Alice: tal vez estar casada si podía llegar a ser realmente maravilloso. _No_, más bien debía decir ser la _esposa de Edward_. Eso era lo que marcaba la diferencia.

Agite la cabeza intentando desprenderme de su dulce aroma para poder contestar a su pregunta.

—Para convencerme de que no estoy soñando. Para saber que todo es real —le respondí deslizando mis dedos a través de la nívea piel de su brazo —Para saber que _tú_ eres real —me corregí.

—Lo soy —murmuró y su voz sonó cargada de intensidad. Me pareció el sonido más bello del mundo —Lo soy y es cierto.

Sonreí, pero no le miré. No quería perder la cabeza y estaba segura de que observándole y encontrándome con sus ojos de aquel dorado tan profundo no haría más que eso. Su rostro perfecto me deslumbraba.

—No es suficiente —me reí, pero era cierto. ¿Cómo podía estar segura de que no era más que una ilusión? Dejé que mis suaves mechones castaños se deslizaran hasta tocar sus mejillas —Deberías probarme que no eres más que un producto demasiado perfecto de mi imaginación. ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que eres real?

Me besó en el cabello, en la frente y luego en una de mis manos. —Porque estoy aquí. Estoy aquí y _te amo_. Siempre lo haré y con todo mi ser. Eres lo más hermoso que hay en mi vida y no hay nada más cierto que eso en este mundo.

Un sollozo se escapó de entre mis labios entreabiertos. _¿Era posible sentirme tan amada, tan maravillosamente completa?_ Sus manos dulces elevaron mi mentón hasta que mi mirada de largas pestañas se encontró con la suya. Sentí como un calor subía desde el resto de mi cuerpo hasta mis mejillas.

—Y tal vez _tú_ seas un ángel, pero no te dejaré ir —sonrió y sus dedos rozaron tiernamente mis pómulos y mis labios —Al menos no sin seguirte, amor.

Iba a decirle que no había que preocuparse por ello, que pronto sería como el, pero acercó mi rostro al suyo y me besó. Sus labios se movían dulcemente contra los míos y aspiré su embriagador aliento. Me estrechó aún más por la cintura mientras sus labios se volvían concienzudos allí donde presionaban los míos, profundizando aquel beso tan perfecto y apabullante, tan lleno de amor. Me aparté de mala gana para poder respirar, pero para mi alegría personal sus besos se trasladaron hasta mi cuello, el hueco de mi mandíbula, mis parpados, mis mejillas y la punta de mi nariz. ¿Podía ser más perfecto?

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que me encantas y lo mucho te amo? —murmuró, su voz estaba teñida con un cierto rastro de humor. En su rostro se dibujó mi sonrisa torcida preferida. Dejé que mi risa cantarina fluyera sin problemas.

—Si. ¿Qué te parece ayer, esta mañana en la playa, viendo una película, mientras cenaba y luego aquí? —le respondí, pero luego arrugué la nariz en un gesto que por su expresión el consideró _"adorable"_ —Pero me gustaría volver a escucharlo, ya sabes, soy tan distraída.

—Me encantas, Bella —sus dedos entrelazaron los míos —Me encantas y te amo y te adoro, _por siempre_.

—Por siempre —repetí y deje que mis ojos se cerraran mientras Edward comenzaba a tararear mi nana. _¿Quién necesita el cielo cuando ya tienes un ángel?_

*******

Hola ;D

Acabo de releer la viñeta intentando buscar los típicos errores pequeñitos de ortografía que a veces se pasan y… ¡me di cuenta de lo terriblemente cursi que ha quedado! Sabía que estaba un poco empalagoso, pero ¿tanto? D:

Es que no lo puedo evitar x3 Me encantan los escritos románticos (esta en mi naturaleza) pero creo que esta vez me excedí. En serio x)

Con respecto a la historia de la viñeta. Uf, es un enredo. Me inspiré en Edward y Bella, pero terminó siendo un Ian/Wanda (The Host ;D). Lo subí a FF y luego lo borré. Después lo adapté a Crepúsculo y se convirtió en lo que leyeron ^^. Dios mío.

Y ahora, me alegraría un montón un review de su parte ;) ¡Sería el _mejor_ regalo del mundo!

Un "me gustó" es más que suficiente ^^… y claro, las críticas son siempre bienvenidas (las comprenderé si quieren quejarse de tanta cursilería xD).

¡Besos!


End file.
